


Unexpected Magic

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Thor has been searching for Loki, and he finds him in the most unexpected of places.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Unexpected Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts).



Now that Thor knew the Earth wizard was a wizard, he found visiting him much less disconcerting. That's because he was prepared for the wizardry, which was to say he was prepared for anything and everything. The perpetually refilling beer was also very pleasant. Thor wasn't sure how many he'd had since they'd sat down. Perhaps five--no, four. He belched to show his satisfaction and appreciation. He was, after all, a good guest. 

"That is a handsome cat in your lap, Wizard."

"Thank you." Strange stroked the cat with his fingers--such very long fingers, Thor noticed. And that cat had sleek, black fur that shone in the sunlight that filtered through the windows. Its eyes were the most uncanny color of green. 

"Cats were my mother's sacred animal." Thor took another gulp of his beer. "I gifted her two cats once to pull her chariot. It was quite a sight."

"I'm sure it was. Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Odinson, why are you here?"

Thor blinked. Why was he there? The ale was excellent. That was reason enough. Then he remembered. "Ah, yes. I am looking for my brother. He was last seen heading for Earth, and...well, his, as Tony Stark would say, track record here is not the best." Thor leaned forward. The cat was staring at him, so he slowly blinked his eyes. Cats liked that--at least, that's what Frigga taught him. And if he disrespected a cat, Thor was certain his mother would haunt his dreams unpleasantly. The cat slowly blinked back before it yawned. "Loki liked to turn into a cat," Thor said glumly. 

Strange rolled his eyes as he scruffed the cat--Frigga would be appalled--and raised it to his eye level. Thor felt for the creature. It was a most undignified position. "Enough. You've had your fun."

The cat settled back onto his lap before changing its form. Now, Loki sat draped across the wizard's lap in a most familiar way. "I gather you missed me, Brother."

"Loki!" Thor slammed his beer down and got to his feet immediately. He might have killed Loki for playing such a trick on him--and with the wizard no less--but he was too overjoyed to see him again. He pulled Loki up and into a bear hug that would crush a mortal man. It was so good to feel his body again, his slim, slod frame. Thor breathed in the scent of his hair--though Loki must have been using the wizard's shampoo because he certainly didn't recognize it as Loki's usual hair oil. "Brother." Thor held Loki out by his shoulders, inspecting him, "I must admit I did not expect to find you in these of all circumstances."

"And yet here I am."

"And you are…" Thor looked past Loki to Strange, who was merely watching, chin on his slender hand. 

Loki's smile was unusually lascivious. "Oh, yes, Brother, we are."

"He," Thor paused, shaking his head. Loki had always been confusing, contrary. "He made you fall through endlessness for half an hour. I thought you found that unforgivable."

"Stephen found a way to make that up to me."

"So, you did not come to Midgard to cause chaos?"

Loki smirked. "Ah… Yes, that."

Of course Loki had come to Midgard to cause trouble. Because that was what Loki did, and Thor did not know why he should expect anything else. But it seemed that particular crisis had been averted. Thor's joy at seeing him again, at knowing he was alive and well still bubbled inside of him. He grinned again before pulling Loki into a kiss. There was the familiar feeling of Loki's body melting against his, and just that was enough to make Thor instantly hard. 

"Well," Loki murmured, pulling away. He offered his hand to the wizard, who stood. "This is not how I imagined bringing the two of you together."

"You imagined bringing the two of us together?" Strange's voice was flat.

"Oh, yes." And Loki's was perfectly silky. 

"Listen, Loki, I'm more than happy to give the two of you time to...reunite properly."

It was kind of the wizard to offer them the time, but this was one of Loki's schemes Thor could say he didn't mind. Strange was a handsome man--what Stark would most certainly call a _silver fox_.

"Do not worry, Wizard," he said as he ran his thumb over Strange's very beautiful cheekbone, "I can be very gentle." To demonstrate, Thor's kiss was feather soft, a gentle nudge, and to his delight, Strange responded, opening to Thor. 

"If," Loki purred, kissing Stephen's jaw, turning to kiss Thor, "gentle is what you desire."

Gentle was not what Loki generally desired, but he had also never made himself into a cat and napped contentedly on Thor's lap. Contentment came later, only when his muscles were shaking with fatigue and his body was entirely spent. Still, Loki would share this new happiness with him, and Thor could not let jealousy creep into that. 

"I shall be happy to meet your desires, Brother," Thor looked from Loki's eyes into Stephen's. "All of them."

"I must admit, I did not envision bringing the two of you together...in this manner." The twist at the corner of his lips was wicked, indeed, and Thor could not keep himself from kissing him deeply. He had missed Loki's touch, his pranks. Thor had even missed his devious attempts at fratricide. 

"Wizard, you have brought Loki pleasure and kept him from his more reckless desires. I humbly ask that you allow me to show my appreciation...as I share your bed."

Strange raised his eyebrows. "Who am I to refuse one prince of Asgard, let alone two."

He stepped away from Loki and Thor to make a wide circle with his hands, creating a ring of red sparks. Thor found the theatrics of his magic curious. Within the wide ring was an entirely different room--one with a bed that Thor found very large and quite inviting. 

Loki rolled his eyes as he stepped through. "These childish portals will never cease to be tiresome."

"Ah, that is much more like the brother I remember," Thor remarked, grinning. 

"Yeah, he hasn't changed that much." Strange gestured to the bedroom. "After you."

Thor stepped through carefully, still wary of any magic that was not Frigga's. But Loki had draped himself across the bed, already having magicked away his clothing, and all of Thor's hesitation melted away. Two magic users, he realized, might be a great deal more fun than one. It would certainly be a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta (to be revealed).


End file.
